


The Rossi and Hotchner families go to Gettysburg

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi and Hotchner Families [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The families get ready for a trip to Gettysburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing for the trip

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be nice to do a little history lesson.

Erin, Dave, Beth and Aaron are planning a weekend trip. So the women do a little shopping fir the weekend they go to Gettysburg. So in September the weekend of Labor Day the families get into the cars and drive there. They are booked at America's Best Value Inn. They get checked in. After they do that they go and get McDonald's for lunch. Then they discuss what they are going to do later on.


	2. Battlefields and Ghost hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone does the battlefield together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I went there I did the battlefields and ghost hunting.

Durning the day everyone does the battlefields starting with little round top. After they did that they head back to the hotel and order pizza for dinner. Then they go on a ghost tour. They do the black cat tour. All the adults are taking pictures. They even go through the Jennie Wade house. They take pictures of the mirror. And then they head back to the hotel and turn in for the night.


	3. The Jennie Wade House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted to go back to the Jennie Wade House during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a great idea to have them going back during the day.

The next day everyone wanted to go back to the Jennie Wade House during the day. Erin and Beth missed a lot of the info the night before because they were holding the babies. So this time the men hold the babies. After the tour is over they get somethings at the Jennie Wade Store. Then they did some shopping. After that they go to General Pickett's for lunch. After lunch they go to the Hall of Presidents and First Ladies. They have so much fun with all the facts that they learn from the Presidents about their terms in office. Then they go and see the First Ladies. After that they go to Friendly's for dinner. Then they go back to the hotel and turn in for the night.


	4. The last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day there they do some shopping for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do one more chapter after this one.

The last day there they do some for everyone. Then they go and have lunch at Gettysburg Eddie's. Then that night they do the battle cry ghost tour. After that they do some shopping at the store after the tour is over. Then they stop for dinner at McDonald's. Then after dinner they go back to the hotel and turn in for the night.


	5. Leaving for D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home they stop at the Gettysburg Outlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been to the Gettysburg Outlets twice.

In the morning they check out of the hotel and stop for breakfast at Perkin's. Then they get on the road. On the way home they stop at the Gettysburg Outlets. They do some shopping and have lunch. Then they get back on the road and get home about four in the afternoon. Then once they get settled in they go out to a family friendly restaurant. Then they go back home and turn in for the night. Then in the morning they go back to work and give their co-workers the presents that they got in Gettysburg for them.


End file.
